


Fight To Stay Alive

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Day 3. #DansenFic Week'Knife Skills'Given how short this one is I've decided not to share much about it which is why I've excluded the summary.You can find more information at the end notes.





	Fight To Stay Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3. #DansenFic Week
> 
> 'Knife Skills'
> 
> Given how short this one is I've decided not to share much about it which is why I've excluded the summary.
> 
> You can find more information at the end notes.

[Alex POV:]

Cut like a knife oh no.  
You’re bleeding on the land  
The nightmare’s just begun  
I fight to stay alive but I can’t breathe  
Everything I can’t remember  
The violence causes silence  
A broken mess, just scattered pieces.  
I don’t want you to leave, will you hold my hand?

*****

“Hold on, Alex, I’ve got you hold on.”

Alex could hear Kara’s voice but it sounded a million miles away. She could feel the stabbing pain in her gut and arm, injuries she’d sustained by an unseen knife, one no one had seen either. She couldn’t remember when she passed out but knew it had to have been somewhere midflight as Kara no doubt flew her from the scene.

*****

[Kelly POV:]

Just hold on  
You have suffered enough  
No matter what happens  
I can’t tear myself away  
All your flaws and scars are mine  
You know I’m gonna watch you near.

*****

“Hey, she’s coming around,” Kara said. 

Alex hazily looked around at the group who was by her side. She smiled when she saw Kelly.

“You’re here,” she said to her.

Kelly moved past Kara and took Alex’s hand. She placed a kiss on it. “Of course I’m here. Where else would I be?”

Alex cleared her throat.

“I’ve got it,” Kelly said as she reached over to the side table where she filled a cup of water and helped Alex sip it through a straw.

“Thanks.”

“You had us all worried. You flatlined during surgery.”

“But I came back.”

“Yeah you did.”

“And you’re here,” she again repeated.

“Yeah,” said Kelly, “Yeah I’m here.”

Alex leaned back and closed her eyes. “I’m glad. Just don’t leave ‘kay?”

“I’m not going anywhere. Promise.”

*****

[The songs-]

Alex:

This Year’s Love, David Gray

The Day’s War, Lonely the Brave

Monster, Skillet

Madness in Me, Skillet

It’s Been A While, Stained

Zombie, The Cranberries

Pieces, Red

Stay with Me, Madilyn Bailey

*****

Kelly:

Find You, Ruelle

Falling Slowly, Glen Hansard

Melt, Jones

The Other Side, Ruelle

Still Falling For You, Ellie Goulding

Melt, Jones

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this unconventional way of writing. I first learned how to do Lyric Poems in college and found them to be a fun and interesting way to write.


End file.
